1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural interconnections and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and systems for securing structural components such as, for example, doors and door frames.
2. History of the Related Art
When joining two or more structural members such as, for example, doors and door frames through processes such as, for example, welding, gluing, brazing, soldering, chemical bonding, and the like, it is common to secure the two or more structural members in a desired configuration so as to prevent incidental movement. Securing the two or more structural members often includes utilizing a specialized tool commonly known as a “jig” or a “fixture.” The jig, for example, holds the two or more structural members in the desired configuration and prevents undesired incidental movement. In most cases, the jig is removed immediately after use and provides no added structural support. By way of example, in the case of doors and door frames, the jig often utilizes at least one screw that is placed through a horizontal member and into at least one vertical member thereby securing the horizontal member and the at least one vertical member.
The use of screws when securing components to be welded is not without problems. First, screws often require threaded holes to be formed in each component through which the screws pass. Often times, this is a two-step process of drilling a hole and, subsequently, tapping the drilled hole. The process of forming threaded holes adds costs to a structural assembly in the form of increased labor and material expense. Second, screws do not entirely eliminate movement between the horizontal member and the at least one vertical member. Furthermore, in many cases, the jig is often removed after securement and adds no additional support to the structural assembly.